Mile High Club
by lostinmymyself
Summary: Hotch joins the club.   Sorry about the Character mix up some people were pissing me off when I uploaded this.


Emily had never been the type of woman who let people in to far. She was very career oriented and solely focused on being the best at her job, showing little to no emotion. But all that change when Hotch was attacked and Haley killed all at the hands of the infamous Reaper, the horrible tragedy was the swift kick in the ass Emily needed to wake up and see just how short life really was. That's why she now found herself in love with a man more emotionally evasive then she was. Neither was sure how it had first started it was supposed to be just one night, of comfort and release after a hard case that had ended unfairly for the victim. Now five months later here Emily was getting out of Aaron Hotchner's bed slipping on her skirt so she could sneak out of the house before Jack woke from his slumber. Normally that action alone would depress Emily but nothing about their situation was normal, and Emily understood Hotch wasn't ready to cross the line from secret lovers to boyfriend girlfriend. But a week can make a hell of a difference in the way Aaron and Emily view their relationship.

The team had just finished a case in Wisconsin. Lives were lost, lives were saved and the team was going home with new scars. Emily took a seat alone in the back she figured it would be at least a two hour trip back to Quantico. So she leaned back in her chair and silently surveyed the team, since she finished her book while waiting for the plane to fuel up. Emily noticed Morgan in the corner of the Jet head phones on trying to forget the images of the dead kids that would most likely haunt him for weeks. JJ, Reid and Rossi were scattered throughout the jet sleeping. And Hotch of course was in the corner just staring out the window into the darkness. Knowing he wouldn't be right for awhile, he never was after cases that involved kids, Emily got up from her seat and made her way over to him leaning down so her lips were only inches away from his ears she told him to meet her in the back of the plane. Not giving him a chance to protest she got up winked at Hotch and walked to the back of the plane. Prentiss had gotten her travel mug and poured a little coffee in her travel mug. As she poured some milk and sugar in her coffee she felt warm strong hands on her hips. Emily smiled and put her coffee cup down.

Hotch started to kiss Emily's neck and than quickly spins her around to face her in an elegant movement that told Emily that Hotch might just be a good dancer and that sent a warm sensation right between her legs. This moment was starting to get dangerous to the secret lovers. Emily knew they needed to find a quiet spot where the team wouldn't be able to see them doing the nasty. Emily looked around the back of the plane and that is when she spotted the bathroom. Emily nodded to the bathroom and Hotch looked at Emily and smiled and his shoulders raised and than fell. But before Emily could get irritated with the lack of an answer. Hotch had taken her hand and moved over to the bathroom got in and than locked the door.

It took some maneuvering to find a position that was comfortable but once their sexual instincts took over they seemed to fall in sync with each other. Pretty soon Hotch had his pants down. Emily had her panties off. Emily's shirt had been unbuttoned and there were a few buttons that were ripped off in the frenzy. Oh well, stuff happens. Hotch was sitting on the toilet seat and Emily was straddling him. They were making out and pretty soon Hotch started to move further and further down Emily's body which told her it was time. So after stroking Hotch's dick a few times. Emily slowly guided Hotch inside her. They both let out a gasp of pleasure and Emily started to move up and down on Hotch's manhood. Hotch helped Emily move on him. Taking her waist on either side and guiding her up and down. Emily moaned softly trying not to scream out because of the fear of the team hearing them. Hotch and Emily's breathing became heavier as they got more intense. Hotch's control was hanging on by a thread and Emily's moans were becoming louder than what was safe. Hotch moved Emily to the sick and started kissing her thrusting in and out of her until he finally came. Emily coming right along side her lover.

It took a few seconds for Emily to notice that the faucet was digging into her back. And another minute for her to be able to tell Hotch whose whole body was still twitching. Hotch heard the rough "Ouch" come from Emily and pulled out of her then helped her down off the counter and placed a small thank you kiss on her now plump lips. After he pulled away the pair dressed in silence then headed back to their seats. Emily slid in next to JJ who looked at Emily and took in her co workers appearance but ignored it not wanting to get into the middle. Hotch than slid in across from Rossi thinking he was asleep, but as Hotch went to close his eyes he heard his friend's soft chuckle. Wanting to know what was so funny Hotch opened his eyes and shot Rossi a small questioning glance. "Welcome to the club Agent Hotchner, was wondering when it would happen." Rossi answered politely pointing to the back of the plane with a smirk before closing his eyes again.


End file.
